(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inverter system used in a hybrid vehicle or a fuel cell vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an inverter for a vehicle that enhances assembling structures of a power module and a capacitor module.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, people are interested in green energy, and a hybrid vehicle, an electric vehicle, and a fuel cell vehicle have received attention as future vehicles replacing a vehicle with an internal combustion engine. Such a hybrid vehicle and an electric/fuel cell vehicles use an engine and a high power motor as power sources.
The hybrid vehicle and the electric/fuel cell vehicles use an inverter system so as to charge a battery or a fuel cell by using electrical energy generated internally or to use DC electricity of high voltage generated at the battery or the fuel cell. The inverter system converts high voltage DC electricity generated at the battery or the fuel cell into three phase AC electricity including U, V, and W phases.
The inverter system includes a power module containing a power semiconductor device such as an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) and a capacitor module absorbing a ripple current generated by switching operation of the power semiconductor device of the power module.
Such a capacitor module is electrically connected to a high voltage DC input terminal being an input terminal of the inverter and the power module through a bus bar.
According to conventional arts, the power module and the capacitor module are mounted in a case independently. Since the capacitor module is relatively heavy, it is difficult for the power module, which is generally made of plastic material, to secure structural rigidity for supporting the capacitor module.
Since the power module and the capacitor module are mounted in the case independently, the case is provided with additional assembling holes for mounting the bus bar that electrically connects the power module with the capacitor module. That is, the bus bar electrically connecting the power module with the capacitor module is mounted through the assembling holes of the case.
Since the assembling holes for mounting the bus bar at the case is necessary, a cover, a bolt, and a sealant for closing the assembling holes are also necessary according to conventional arts. Therefore, assembling processes and components may increase, and thus manufacturing cost and weight may increase.
In addition, since the power module and the capacitor module are mounted at the case separately, assembling efficiency may be deteriorated according to conventional arts.
Since the cover for closing the assembling holes of the case and the sealant for sealing the cover are necessary, risk of leaking may increase and quality of the products may be deteriorated according to the conventional arts.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.